First Time
by maipigen
Summary: Karofsky's first time with a guy wasn't like he'd expected. For starters, it was with Kurt Hummel...TOPKurt, don't know how many of those there are out there. Slash. And as the summary says, guy on guy action is to be expected. R&R, please.


**I don't own Glee or any of its franchis. If I did, Kurt would end up with Karofsky...**

* * *

**Unbetaed as per my usual style, please point out any and all errors:)**

* * *

_A/N I'm actually **very **nervous about this little story. First of all, it's my first ever attempt at writing Slash and at an M-rating as well. So don't judge too harshly, okay..._

* * *

**WARNINGS: THIS STORY CONTAINS MALE ON MALE ACTION AND SHOULDN'T BE READ BY MINORS AND OR BIGOTS. IF YOU'RE UNDERAGE, OR HOMOPHOBIC; STOP, I REPEAT, _STOP _READING AND GO AWAY! **

* * *

**FIRST TIME**

"Hummel, what the _fuck_ are you doing here?"

Karofsky's eyes were widened and he glanced around like just the act of a gay kid standing on his doorstep would get him outed to the world.

"Oh _relax,_ Dave," Kurt slurred and unceremoniously, he stumbled by the bigger man and walked inside, "I'm just here to say something and then I'll leave."

Karofsky frowned, but closed the door and gestured to the chair by his desk. "What do you want? My roommate-"

"is out of town with his _boyfriend_, so it's just you and me here." Kurt rolled his eyes and continued looking around the cluttered room with no expression on his face.

Feeling slightly self-conscious, Karofsky went over to his bed and started making it for some reason. "Still waiting for you to tell me why the hell you're here so you can get the fuck out, Hummel."

"Still in the closet I see," Kurt's voice was acidic and Karofsky had to use a bit of his strength to not flinch. "I'm not surprised really. You've always been a coward."

"Hey!" Karofsky spun around and glared with all his might at the smaller man still sitting calmly at his desk.

"Oh, relax." Kurt waved off his anger and continued, evidently ready to get to the point at last. "When I came to this school and realized that I'd be going to the same college as my childhood tormenter, I was rightfully angry. I know that you knew I was here too, 'cause I saw you looking at me from time to time. I kept waiting for your bullying to commence. Imagine my surprise, when I discovered that you were rooming with a gay kid and actually beat up some football players to defend him."

Karofsky crossed his bulging arms, the fat having long disappeared after high school, "what's your point?"

Kurt stood up abruptly, the chair spinning a few feet backwards, banging into the wall loudly. "I'm _pissed_! You've made my life _miserable_ for eons, you _stole_ my first kiss! And I can't wrap my head around you being all pro-gay all of the sudden. As far as I've learned, you're still firmly encased in your closet, hidden behind smelly jerseys and jockstraps or whatever. I mean, you've probably never even fucked a guy before!"

Karofsky could feel a telltale blush coming on, but he refused to look away from the raging man in front of him. That's how he noticed Kurt's eyes widen in shock and something else. "Really? You haven't? Oh that's rich, you're a virgin!"

"I ain't no virgin," the growl left Karofsky's mouth angrily, but he couldn't deny the facts. He hadn't slept with a guy before, his old fears still too prominent inside of him.

Kurt's drunken eyes gleamed with something dark, something that Karofsky honestly had thought him incapable of. "Well, that's _one _way to get some revenge, I guess. I'll make a true queer out of you."

Karofsky backed up against the bed, when Kurt suddenly pounced on him with something akin to a snarl. "Hey, get off of me!"

"You'll get off alright," Karofsky heard Kurt mutter as he felt him go under his pants and wrap his small hand around his cock.

To Karofsky's embarrassment, it was already hard and aching for attention. Kurt's answering chuckle was almost evil.

Karofsky hated that the scent of Kurt was still enough to make him hard; he'd been under Kurt's spell since high school, always noticing him and then there was that moment in the locker room before Kurt had transferred to Dalton Academy. It'd been years since he'd actually been around the openly gay man, but evidently his own body was showing its appreciation for the smaller male.

Kurt moved his hand and the friction was so wonderful, and only just not painful at the same time that Karofsky couldn't contain a soft moan. He immediately tried to push Kurt off of him again, when the other man giggled mockingly at the sound, but it was like Hummel had transformed into a leech, because he just wouldn't budge.

"It's no use," Kurt said, his other hand suddenly busy with opening Karofsky's pants with an ease that came from a lot of practice. "I'm gonna fuck you and you're gonna love it."

"No, don't," Karofsky muttered halfheartedly, his cock almost painfully erect now. Damn, who knew that dirty talk could be such a turn on for him?

There was a small part of him though, that had no idea that Kurt was so take charge in the bedroom. The guy usually had Bottom written all over him, but that part seemed to have vanished in his quest for revenge.

Suddenly, Karofsky felt his pants loosen and within seconds they landed on the floor soundlessly and then he no longer had any coherent thoughts in his brain because Kurt bent down and took his cock in his mouth.

"Argh," Karofsky let his head fall backwards onto his pillows. Kurt's ministrations were epic; the warm, wet feeling of his mouth and the slurping sounds he made going down on his dick was probably the most erotic thing that he'd ever experienced.

Before he knew it, Karofsky had woven his big hands into Kurt's silky hair and was trying to fuck his mouth. Oh that pretty mouth. A flood of warmth was starting to come together inside of him, coiling low in his belly and Karofsky knew he wouldn't last long, but fuck if he cared.

Kurt abruptly drew his head back a bit and looked up at Karofsky with his mouth hovering just over his glinting cock. "You like that, big boy? You like this _man_ sucking you off? I can make you cum so hard, but," Kurt stopped and took one long lick from the root of Karofsky's cock to the very tip where his pink tongue darted out and tasted the pre cum, something that once again brought out a loud moan from Karofsky's lips, "but you're gonna have to beg." He finally finished.

Gone was any and all dignity, Karofsky was desperate. Never in his life had he felt anything so fucking great and he was itching for more. "Fuck, Hummel, please! _Please_ let me cum!"

Kurt smirked, "all right, since you're asking so nicely." And then he leaned forward and took every last inch of Karofsky's cock in his mouth like a fucking pro.

"Oh yeah, that's it, Baby," Karofsky groaned, his hips lifting slightly in tandem with Kurt's sucking and licking. "I'm so close, fuck _yeah_…"

He could feel himself hovering over the edge, when Kurt took things even further. Suddenly Karofsky was fully on his back on the bed, and his shirt was off and Kurt was fondling his balls like he was born to do just that. And then the coil snapped inside of him and Karofsky came hard with a relieved whimper.

His semen squirted out of him in waves and to his surprise, Kurt was swallowing everything down like it was the most exquisite wine.

Panting as though he just run a fucking marathon, Karofsky looked up at the ceiling with a satisfied grin. Damn that had been nice. Then his attention quickly went back to the man he'd bullied so much a second later, when he felt Kurt's finger sliding inside of him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he tried to sound angry, but it was really hard to be mad at a guy, who'd just gotten him off more thoroughly than anyone else ever had.

Kurt met his eyes and licked his wet lips before answering coolly, "I'm not even _halfway _through with you yet, Dave. You're not the only one getting off today. Remember what I promised you?"

The words sent a shockwave down to Karofsky's semi hard cock and he was too turned on to even be scared like he usually was at the thought of actual sex with a man. For some reason, all he could think about was the feeling of Kurt's cock buried inside of him, thrusting violently.

"T-then," Karofsky's seldom shown timid side made an unexpected appearance, "why are you wearing all that clothing?" Karofsky fought off his nervous nature and added in his usual rough way, "or are you all talk and no game?"

The look Kurt sent his way, reenergized Karofsky's dick and he moaned in anticipation when Kurt started peeling off his designer labels and show some skin. He'd forgotten how much he used to covertly admire Kurt's small, but firm physique in high school. Time had only added to the other guy's beauty, his muscles weren't bulging like Karofsky's own, but they were lean and sinewy; definitely in working order so to speak.

Then Kurt removed the last piece of clothing and Karofsky's eyes landed on Kurt's cock. It was big, hard and very much ready to play.

"Touch me," Kurt demanded and Karofsky slowly reached out to touch another guy's penis for the first time ever. It was pulsing and twitching at the attention and judging from the small sigh Kurt gave, it was aching for friction.

Karofsky's hand went to work before he even realized his own intentions; he was enraptured by the sight of Kurt with his head thrown back in pleasure. "You're so hot," Karofsky muttered almost inaudibly and Kurt looked down at him with a smirk.

"I don't need your sweet talk, Dave," he proclaimed and placed his hand over Karofsky's to stop the movements. "All I need is some lube and your tight hole to make me happy. Got it?"

Dumbly, Karofsky nodded and reached out with his free hand to his nightstand, where he kept a bottle of lube in his drawer. Silently, he handed it over to a still smirking Kurt.

"Good, now put this on me," Kurt ordered and held up a condom in front of Karofsky's head. "I trust that you _do _know how to do that correctly?"

The sarcasm was oozing off of the oddly demanding Kurt and once again, Karofsky mutely nodded and went to work. He released Kurt's cock and gently starting putting on the condom, making sure to touch every inch slowly. He was almost quivering in anticipation, not once had he ever thought that the first man he'd be with would be Kurt Hummel. But in a way it all made sense. He had been obsessed with him in high school, jerking off to images of him in the Thunderclap, trying desperately not to moan out his name when he came inside a girl at parties.

"My turn," Kurt whispered in a slight hiss when Karofsky finally finished worshipping the cock right in front of him. "Turn around; I want your ass, nothing else."

Karofsky's face burned, but he couldn't stop himself from doing as he was told. Behind him, he heard Kurt open the bottle of lube, and then he felt a digit enter him again, back and forth, building something deep inside of him once more.

Then came another finger and although uncomfortable at first, Karofsky quickly adjusted and he waited patiently for more. It felt odd, almost empty when Kurt withdrew his fingers after some time. He moved backwards unconsciously to try and show his eagerness for more and Kurt's dark chuckle washed over him and the sound went right to his crotch, making his semi into a full on hard on once more.

"You're an eager little one, aren't you? Don't worry, I'll fuck your ass so hard, it'll never be the same again."

Karofsky didn't get a chance to let his embarrassment build up, before he felt the warm tip of Kurt's dick at his hole, easing its way inside past the tight ring of muscles. Despite his words, Kurt was amazingly gentle as he little by little made his way completely inside of Karofsky.

The feeling was unlike anything Karofsky had ever felt before. It burned, oh yeah, it was downright painful. He had no idea why the hell people wanted to do this so much. Fucking was definitely better than being fucked.

Kurt didn't move once he'd sheathed himself into Karofsky and he could feel how hard it was for the smaller man to stay still just by the little curses that escaped his lips, apparently without him noticing it.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Karofsky felt ready to continue. The pain was bearable now and he just really wanted to get it over with. "A-Are you…" he swallowed loudly and continued hoarsely, "…gonna fuck me brains out or what, Hummel? I've got homework to do."

Kurt grinned, and he thrust forward roughly, causing Karofsky to bite his lips to stop from letting his pain out verbally. "Absolutely, Dave, as you wish."

And Karofsky closed his eyes tight, placing his head on his pillow, praying for it to end soon, as Kurt started really pummeling him.

"Damn, you're so tight – and warm, I could fuck you all the time," Kurt whisper-moaned with his hands firmly gripping Karofsky's hips.

After a few minutes, Karofsky couldn't keep it in anymore and he cried out in pain with his head practically buried in his pillow. He hoped that the sound was muffled enough to not be heard, but no such luck.

"Are you gonna cry now Dave?" Kurt asked through gritted teeth, stopping his movements entirely. "Am I finally gonna see you cry like you've made me and countless other's weep over the years?"

"Fuck you," Karofsky growled, but winced when Kurt thrust into him harshly once more as punishment.

"No, I believe I'll be doing the fucking this time around," Kurt said and his grip on Karofsky's hip intensified; it'd probably leave marks.

"Does," Karofsky panted, his fingers white from the tight grip he had in his sheets, "…does it make you feel powerful to hurt me? Making sex _awful_ for me?"

Again, Kurt surprised Karofsky by stopping. "Sex isn't awful Dave, it's…Damn it, what _am_ I doing?" he added quietly to himself and Karofsky turned his head in time to see Kurt frowning deeply.

"I've had too much to drink," the tone in Kurt's voice was no longer harsh or filled with mockery. It was soft and regretful. "I can't handle my liquor and…God, I'm sorry Dave…I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Then he started thrusting once more and Karofsky tensed again, but after a few seconds, Kurt's smooth fingers took a hold of his own much harder ones and somehow managed to straighten him up so Kurt could rest his chin on his sweaty shoulders. "Trust me, Dave. Sex isn't meant to be painful, it's meant to be amazing."

Kurt's thrusting changed, somehow transforming into something less painful and Karofsky exhaled deeply. At least it no longer felt like he was being ripped in half. Kurt swirled his hips, once more changing his movements and suddenly, Karofsky felt something entirely _not_ pain related.

In fact, it was the exact opposite; it was the hottest thing he'd ever felt and he really wanted more. "Ugh," he exhaled the half moan, half groan quietly and heard Kurt mutter something that sounded suspiciously, "_There_ it is," before he lost all ability to think for the second time that evening.

Waves of pure pleasure fell over him and Karofsky could feel his cock jump back to life, standing erect while Kurt pounded into him from behind. For the first time Karofsky was pushing back, eager for more, for Kurt to hit that sweet spot deep inside him again and again until he-

"Oh, _fuck_!" Karofsky yelled when he felt his orgasm erupt out of nowhere, just as Kurt let one of his hands wrap around his cock, milking him for all his worth. "Damn-it-fuck-that's-good!"

"That's it, Dave, give it to me," Kurt's out of breath demand in his ear just added to his pleasure and he kept growling out his bliss, coming harder than he ever remembered coming before.

"I'm gonna cum," Kurt warned, his head now resting on Karofsky's shoulder's as his jerky movements became more and more frantic until he finally released into the condom with a roar of primal satisfaction.

Karofsky was once again face down in his pillows, but he didn't give a shit. He was panting hard, like he'd just been through a hard exercise routine. Which, he surmised with a rueful smile, he kindda had, to be honest.

Next to him, he felt Kurt pull out of him and get rid of the condom before settling down on the bed again. Karofsky took some fulfillment from the fact that the other man was breathing pretty heavily too.

This was _not _how he'd seen himself having sex with a guy for the first time. For starters, he'd always imagined that he'd have been in Kurt's position. It was odd to realize that after Kurt had stopped trying to punish him, he'd had some of the best sex in his life.

The silence between them was eventually broken by Kurt. "I'm sorry Dave. I really don't know why I always make stupid decisions when I'm drunk."

"Don't be," Karofsky didn't turn his head. "I deserved it."

"No one deserves to be treated like I treated you just now," Kurt's voice was once again soft and feminine, reminding them both of a time where Karofsky's masculinity wouldn't have stood for such a treatment.

Clearing his voice, Karofsky turned around to face Kurt and he said seriously, "for what it's worth, Kurt, I'm actually glad that you were my first male lover. Yeah, okay it could've been better in some aspects, but let's be honest, it wasn't bad at the end."

Kurt smiled a bit, not looking away as Karofsky continued, "I never really got a chance to apologize for high school, but I'm sorry for all I put you through. And you know…the kiss."

Karofsky looked away, the memories of that day assaulting his previously satisfied mind and body. A moment later, he felt Kurt's warm fingers grab a tender hold of his chin and force his face back to Kurt's.

"_Why'd_ you do it? You obviously weren't ready to admit what your sexuality was. Why?"

"'cause I had this huge crush on you, I guess." Karofsky mumbled hesitantly, but his eyes remained locked with Kurt's. "And I wanted the first guy I ever kissed to be you…"

Kurt's eyes were sober now, no longer showing hints of his lack of sobriety as when he'd first walked through the door. He nodded solemnly and then sighed. "We have a lot of issues to work through, Dave. I haven't forgiven you yet, it won't be easy."

Karofsky nodded mutely, knowing that the slight pain he'd endured in the beginning of their sexual encounter wasn't even half of what he'd put Kurt through.

"You're gonna have to come out in the open eventually." Kurt continued again, and Dave nodded once more, understanding the truth in that statement.

"But," Karofsky frowned when Kurt stopped talking momentarily, but then his eyes widened in shock when the other man slowly spoke again, "before we do any of that, can you just kiss me already?"

And like he'd done ever since Kurt had stumbled through his door in anger, Karofsky did as he was told and molded his lips over Kurt's.

**0o0o0**

When Dave Karofsky finally came out, a whole _four_ days after his first time with Kurt Hummel, no one in the dorm was very surprised. The two of them were a very loud couple both in and _out_ of bed…

**THE END…**

_

* * *

_

A/N Please review, even if it's to say that I should stay the Hell away from Slash stories in the future and concentrate on my usual Het stories.

_Until Next Time_

_Ditte Mai_


End file.
